djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Alpha-88 "Rapid"
Alpha-88, nicknamed "Rapid", was a clone of the Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett who served as an Alpha-class Advanced Reconnaissance Commando and Marshal Commander in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic's Special Operations Brigade during the Clone Wars. Alpha-88 endured tough training on Kamino alongside all of the other Alphas, suffering one defeat after another with the occasional win streak being short-lived. Alpha-88 was considered for termination or memory wipe and transference to sanitation duties, but he refused to give up and began training non-stop. He practised precision, tactics and CQC, learning everything taught to him by the trainers, the other Alphas, and he even briefly studied under Jango Fett himself. Termination was upon him, and he had the last opportunity before he was never seen again, not as an Alpha, anyways. He grabbed his DC15S and went into the training room, where he fought through an extremely gritty series of training scenarios alongside the other Alphas. He never stopped pushing against the simulation droids, narrowly avoiding blaster fire as he pushed towards the objective. He reached it and held up the flag, basking in his victory. Alpha-88's luck began increasing as he continued his training. Soon he was one of the most elite in his class, acquiring an appreciation for the Z6 rotary blaster cannon while he was at it. The heavy weapon soon replaced the DC15S blaster carbine as his weapon of choice. The drawback to this change was that it left him vulnerable to surprise attacks while engaging larger groups, bringing him to implement a fail-safe strategy revolving around a DC17b sidearm. It only solved the issue half of the time, as sometimes he required for his pistol to be on the other side of his kama holster, which brought him to implement two DC17bs instead of one. Following the First Battle of Geonosis, Alpha-88 found his nickname and perfected his strategy. The recently nicknamed "Rapid" and his brothers were pinned down during a skirmish in the battle, with him and his squadmates battling the enemy for hours until they knew they wouldn't be capable of carrying on for much longer. Rapid decided to stay behind and cover the retreat. The others rushed, evacuating themselves and their wounded from the area and reaching the forward command centre, alerting them of the droids that were about to break through to the front line. LAAT gunships arrived with reinforcements to push back the droids. Rapid was shot in the chest fifteen minutes later, crumbling to the ground with CIS droids about to finish him off. He grabbed a thermal detonator and held it tightly, but the gunships arrived just before he pressed the detonation button. Rapid tossed the explosive toward the approaching droids and then fell unconscious. The next thing he knew, Eighty-eight was in a makeshift medical bay being treated for his wounds. He blacked out again and regained consciousness hours later, inside of a cruiser's medbay. For his actions on the front, he was later awarded the Jaig Eyes, which were placed upon his helmet. Alpha-88 continued his service, leading many missions afterword, with a high success and low casualty rate. Additional notes: Alpha - 88's visor is unique as it can display images (using the visor's neon light). For example, majority of the visor light can be deactivated while a Club (Poker) is displayed. These images have to be programmed in. Category:Character Category:Clone Category:Alpha Class ARC Category:Alpha-88 "Rapid" Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Special Operations Brigade Category:Advanced Recon Commando Category:ARC